


A Day Like No Other

by fueledbycats



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Assbrows, Crack, M/M, crackfic, don john - Freeform, donald - Freeform, not really - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, viktor - Freeform, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbycats/pseuds/fueledbycats
Summary: I have no way to summarize this.This is a joke like the other one I wrote.





	

**Author's Note:**

> glhf

It was an ordinary day in the Cheeto House on Pennsylvania Avenue. The greatest president ever was in office for over a week then. Donald J. Trump was doing his usual racist and misogynistic things when the realization hit him. It would change Viktor's life forever.

 

Viktor was in America to visit some relatives that lived in Washington DC.

 

Doing his Viktor thing, he decided to go sightseeing with his dog. He couldn't go in any museums because he decided to take Makkachin because he's Viktor—of course he's extra.

 

He was taking a selfie outside of the white house-which looked orange instead of white-a man in a bright purple suit came up to him.

 

"Hello ma'am! You're coming with me," the strange guy demanded.

 

Before he could react, a guy in a blue suit appeared from behind the strange man and put a bag on his head. 

 

When the sudden darkness hit him, Viktor let out a loud moan. His thoughts went to the time that Yuuri blindfolded him and fucked him on a random dead body. Viktor's vision got impossibly darker as he suddenly passed out from the pleasure. 

 

;)

 

When Viktor woke up, he was laying on a table in an unfamiliar room. The decor was nothing modern which was confusing. Why would Viktor ever walk into a room like this?

 

Just then, he walked in the room. The president of the United States. 

 

He stopped in the middle of the giant room and turned towards the giant white bed that Viktor hadn't noticed before. 

 

He walked forward and ran his tiny baby hand across the white sheets and sat down on it, facing Viktor. When Viktor looked at the sheet where Trump had just touched, he noticed the trail of cheeto dust he left behind.

 

"Hello, Viktor," the racist man said.,

 

"How do you know my name?" Viktor screamed in fright.

 

"You're a famous skater, Viktor. Also I'm the president, what don't I know."

 

"Oh," was all Viktor could say.

 

"Now, I am in the need of a dog and you have a beautiful one. So if I fuck you, will you give me your dog?" 

 

Viktor knew he could never give up his dog, but he couldn't pass up that opportunity. 

 

"Can I have some food while I think about it?" Viktor said.

 

"Of course," the islamophobe said. He reached under his bed and pulled out some stale scones and placed them on the floor.

 

"Never mind," Viktor said with a grimace. He scanned the room searching for his dog. When he saw Makkachin sleeping by a giant window, he knew he wanted to be fucked against it.

 

Viktor turned back to the president, "Can you fuck the answer out of me?" Viktor winked at Don John.

 

Viktor watched as the saggy man's wrinkly face turned even wrinklier when he smiled, "Of course, baby."

 

So the red-yellow president crawled towards the table Viktor was on with his two eyes filled with lust.

 

Just then, Viktor heard a thump. He whipped his head around in search of something that Makkachin probably knocked over. When he saw Makkachin's body laying next to the scones, he leaped out off of the table and rolled over towards his dog.

 

Makkachin, once again, ate something he shouldn't have. By the time Viktor rolled across the giant room, Makkachin was already dead.

 

Makkachin choked on the ungurarded scones left my the trash man and died. Viktor held his dead dog's body as he cried in to his coffee with milk fur.

 

Then, suddenly, Viktor stopped crying. He lifted his head and looked in to the cheeto man's eyes and said, "Makkachoke me daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
